Discourses
by disco flashh
Summary: A million words can mean a million things, so here are a million moments that explain them. Drabble series
1. Author's Introduction

This is a drabble series based around the Harry Potter universe as you may have noticed.

Each drabble is not set on a certain amount of words.

The rating of each drabble will vary from K to M so I will put a Warning and a Rating on each one.

The series welcomes all and any pairings you can think of.

The series also is not based off of one genre.

Feel free for suggestions on anything you like, from pairing to ideas for a drabble.

Thanks for reading, please proceed to the next chapter.

:)


	2. Nose

**Title: **Nose  
**Summary:** Moody's nose has never been the same since. **  
Warning: **Mentions shagging.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own or gain profit from the Harry Potter series.

"Ah, Bellatrix Black," Alastor Moody grinned oddly. "Or its Lestrange now, isn't it? Pity child, you could have done so much better."

Bellatrix snarled and tightened her grip around her raised wand.

"Oh shut up Moody!" She snarled.

"You know, I knew your mother," he answered rather playfully.

"Oh really?" Bellatrix retorted. "She curse you?"

"Nah," Moody's eyes twinkled uncharacteristically. "Shagged her a few times."

Bellatrix grew beet red, looking revolted and livid, and slashed her wand in the air.

Moody's nose has never been the same since.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to know what happened to Moody's nose, so I made something up. x I didn't look up anything on Bellatrix's mother but I assume she and Moody would be in relatively at Hogwarts at the same time during some point, right?


	3. Resent

"Hey George."

"Hey there Fred."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"You're a pretty good looking bloke."

"Just realizing that now, are you?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me just say Freddie, you're rather dashing yourself."

"Why thank you George."

Percy gave a huff and stormed out of the room.

"I hate it when they do that!" he cried, secretly hating his short, curly hair and imperfect eyesight and the pangs of loneliness.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Percy, he never really fit in with anyone in his family, did he? Charlie and Bill were always together, then the twins, and Ron and Ginny.


	4. 865

**Title:** #865  
**Summary:** Add this to my list of Reasons to Immaturely Dislike Phelgem.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** none.

* * *

Add this to my list of 'Reasons to Immaturely Dislike Phelgem'.

The 'Immaturely' part added after I myself grew up and the 'Dislike' part when I decided to accept her (it used to be 'Reasons to Unrelentingly Loathe Phelgem').

But the 'Phelgem' part gives it character I think.

Anyway, I like Fluer just fine now. She makes Bill happy, which makes the rest of us happy.

And the fact that she doesn't affect Harry with her veela charms is a huge plus.

But I still like to keep this list around, just for kicks I suppose.

I still add onto it whenever I feel an unreasonable dislike for the woman.

My latest one comes as she goes into her eighth month of pregnancy:

_#865.) Apparently veela's don't gain weight during pregnancies. _

The lucky Phelgem.

* * *

**Note:** I figure this is how veelas are anyway, so I thought I'd toss it into a drabble. It's all just playful banter.


	5. After

**Title:** After  
**Summary:** Voldemort was dead. Death Eaters were defeated. Everyone was saved. And the world was celebrating.  
**Warning:** none.  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

The dawn was suddenly showing itself, the sun rising to welcome the first day of the new world.

He watched the Hogwarts grounds from his dormitory window, having slipped from his bed when dawn broke, to watch the new world wake.

His bed was laid in all night, but he did not sleep. No one else came up, and he was alone.

Voldemort was dead. Death Eaters were defeated. Everyone was saved. And the world was celebrating.

He watched the families that had stayed overnight leave early, eager to tell their friends the good news.

The Chosen One had defeated You-Know-Who.

They were all safe from harm.

The war was over.

Everything was fine.

Silently envying them, he wondered what he was left to do now.

* * *

**Note:** What's our hero to do now that his fame and purpose has been fulfilled?


	6. Antsy

**Title:** Antsy  
**Summary:** Stay here. Be safe. Protect Teddy.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warning:** none, except maybe I italized too much.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series from which I have based this fanfiction around is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and her publishing company whose name I do not know.

* * *

He told her to stay home.

_"Stay here," _like she couldn't fight. Like she couldn't defend her own son.

Did he expect her to just sit and wait?

She was an _Auror_! This was her _job_!

She was also a mother.

Stay here. Be safe. Protect Teddy.

In _this _house? Yeah right.

* * *

**Note:** Tonks, obviously, is not one to just wait around out of the action; I don't know what Remus was thinking when he told her to do that.


	7. Dentite

**Title:** Dentists  
**Summary:** "What's wrong with your teeth?" "Nothing, my parents are the dentists."  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** In no way do I claim posession or ownership of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"You sure it won't hurt Daddy?" the six year old looked up, grasping his father's hand nervously.

"You sure you won't tell Mummy?" humored his father, though quite serious at the same time. The boy nodded and the man confirmed a painless procedure.

"Why are we going here? Can't you fix it yourself?"

"Yes, well," the father smiled at the receptionist and signed the form before lowering his voice. "This will be more fun, won't it?"

The boy looked around the room to sit down and spotted a girl his age reading a book. He plopped his self next to her and watched her until she turned his way.

"_Yes_?"

"What's wrong with your teeth?" he asked her, pointing to his own mouth in example. She smiled at him slightly, showing off slightly bucked teeth.

"Nothing, my parents are the dentists though," she told him proudly. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," he returned before screwing his face up in confusion. "What's a _'dentite'_?"

* * *

**Note:** It would be just like Arthur to take his son to a dentist instead of fixing whatever is wrong with it himself, eh? I did have a bit of a laugh imagining five-year-old Ron sitting himself down next to Hermione and staring at her until she took notice of him, instead of immediately introducing himself like other people would. Ah whatever, enjoy.


	8. Aftermath

**Title:** Aftermath.  
**Summary:** So maybe they took New Years too far...but so what?  
**Warnings: **implied drinking, sexual encounters, and heavy, heavy partying. Nothing major really. Slight nudity mention but non descript.  
**Rating:** perhaps T for safety?

* * *

So _maybe _they took New Years too far.

So what?

**January 1; 12:36pm**

Sunlight coaxed him awake. He opened his eyes only to immediately shut them again, a throbbing ache in his temples.

He groaned and struggled to remember last night's events.

Fred and George sure know how to throw a hell of a party.

"Eh...Happy New Year..." he muttered, figuring no harm had come from it.

Then an unfamiliar smell drifted to him and Harry was suddenly aware of skin pressed against his. Bolting up, he found himself in an unfamiliar bed.

Green and silver sheets surrounded him in an ocean of silk and he ignored the sudden rush to his head from sitting up to fast.

Looking down hesitantly, he nearly threw up the large amount of Firewhiskey he had consumed hours before.

Draco Malfoy was sleeping soundly next to him, his arm splayed out to wrap around Harry's middle.

Then Harry duly noticed he was stark naked. Shortly after that he found it was a proper time to panic.

"Why am I in Malfoy's bed?" he hissed to himself, sliding out of the bed. "_And where are my pants_?"

He stared at his nakedness and wildly looked around, no clothes to be found.

He ignored the pair of fuzzy handcuffs on the floor next to him as a large heart on his chest caught his attention.

_"Who the bloody hell is Snivellous?!"_

_

* * *

_

**Note:** just for fun. :D (Ignore that he really does know Snivellous, will you please?)


	9. Fingernails

**Title:** Fingernails  
**Summary:** His excuse just wasn't going to go well with her.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** mild swearing and sarcasm.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way claiming the Harry Potter series as my own

* * *

_Fingernails_.

That's what he had to offer us for our forgiveness and sympathy.

He lost two stupid fingernails while Harry lost his wand and nearly both our lives.

How terrible for that poor git.

Before I kill him, we'll have to hold a funeral in honor of his lost fingernails.

The bloody baboon.

* * *

**Note:** Ha. I really wanted to punch Ron that chapter in Deathly Hallows where he left her. Then he comes back and all I could do was laugh.


	10. Homesick

**Title:** Homesick  
**Summary:** Late at night, it is not illness that keeps them up, but a sickness all the same.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I only own my laptop, which I used to write this but I do not own the ideas for the Harry Potter series nor do I make profit off of it.

* * *

It was one night where things seemed particularly restless. Sure, they had their fair share of sleepless nights, laced with paranoia and fright and thoughts of death, but this particular night seemed to lack all of that, instead keeping them up with worries and homesickness plaguing them. He tossed and turned, knowing he would most likely never end up asleep at the rate he was going. When he paused and moment and took a moment to listen, he heard Hermione under him, sighing and murmuring to herself.

Knowing she was not one to talk in her sleep, he climbed from his bed and gave her a smile. Smiling back, she pushed herself over to make room for him and they both squeezed into the bed, feeling the comfort of the other's company while the stinging emptiness of Ron's absence.

Soon they were speaking in hushed mummers, their voices breaking into the silence of the night.

"I miss the Grand Hall."  
"I miss Hogwarts."

"I miss classes."

"You would. I miss Hagrid."

"I miss all the professors."  
"I miss Quidditch."

"Such a _boy_. I miss watching your games though."

"I miss the forest."

"We've gotten enough forest here Harry. But I miss getting into trouble with you two."

"We're in enough trouble here Hermione. I miss...I miss freedom."

"I miss -- the Burrow."

"...I miss him too."

* * *

**Note: **I just wanted to punch Ron's face in when he left. Then I wanted to kiss him when he came back. Everything in between was rather boring without him.


	11. Post

**Title:** Found  
**Summary: **He never got post, so who was sending him one anyway?  
**Warning:** none  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** If you seriously plan on creating up a lawsuit against me because you think I gain profit off this or own the Harry Potter series, then you must be crazy. Because I don't.

* * *

Post? He _never _got owl post, especially since he's gone into hiding...

How the _hell _did a ruddy owl manage to find him, at _Hogwarts_, in _rat _form?

Maybe it was just looking for a meal and when he changed back into a man, realized it was the recipient.

Maybe owls are just more intelligent then he thought.

Maybe this hiding spot wasn't the best...

But no, no one has found him -- except whoever sent the post -- and he was safe here.

Right under the noses of Harry Potter and Dumbledore and Snape though...

He shuddered and under the dim moonlight deep in the Forbidden Forest, opened the seal on the owl post, still paranoid and curious as to who --

_'GREETINGS FROM AZKABAN!'_

A picture of the desolate place was underneath the bold, flashing words and under that:

_'WISH YOU WERE HERE! LOVE, OL' PADDY'_

Damn him.

* * *

**Note:** You know he'd do it. I feel this was sometime straight after Sirius found out that Peter was at Hogwarts. Plus I've always wondered how owls manage to track down people so well...


	12. Halloween

**Title:** Unconventional/Halloween  
**Summary:** Perhaps she's ill, or maybe she's finally changed. Either way, her appearance is shocking.  
**Warning:** none.  
**Rating:** K+  
Disclaimer: I honestly do not profit or claim the rights of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling or its characters.

* * *

"She takes this day too seriously."

"How do you know it's for today?"  
"Why else?"

"Loony, are you sick?"

"Hey Lovegood! Finally see the light?"

She ignored them all, simply smiling and humming to herself as she strolled down to the feast.

Stopping to say hello to Ginny Weasley, Luna greeted her with a tap on the shoulder.

"Luna!" she gasped. "What's this?"

Luna looked down at her brushed and braided hair, plain skirt and properly buttoned shirt, simple stud earrings, and bare neck.

"Why it's Halloween Ginny!" Luna told her brightly. "You're supposed to dress up as scary things!"

* * *

**Note:** Boredom, and Halloween was two days away when I wrote this.


	13. Dissed

**Title:** Dissed  
**Summary:** George stopped and stared in horror. Fred followed his gaze and paled.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** one curse word and a snotty great-aunt.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything that could relate to it, except this fanfiction in which ideas have sprouted from the copyrighted ideas of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Then the barmaid goes--"

"Oi! You two!"

George stopped in mid sentence and stared in horror. Fred followed his gaze and paled.

"Erm, hello Auntie Muriel," George muttered dully. The old woman squinted at them both before shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Fabian and Gideon at least looked alike," she hissed to herself as she continued past, hardly acknowledging them. She turned back for a moment to look over her shoulder. Clicking her tongue, she whirled away once more and shook her head again as she went.

'They don't even _look _alike," Muriel muttered to herself before calling back to them without another glance. "George, you're ears are bloody crooked!"

* * *

**Note:** Excuse the title please (haha). Thank you for all the reviews you guys, I was worried for a second there that my series wasn't picking up. Special thanks to "rileyluvr13" who gave me the advice about my summary that I already suspected. :)


	14. Death

**Title:** Death  
**Summary:** He knows he can't stop Death, so he doesn't try.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** none.  
**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own or claim the Harry Potter series as my own.

* * *

Death didn't come knocking.

Death blew the door off its hinges.

He figures Death isn't that patient or polite and Voldemort less then that.

Besides, if Death was coming, it didn't matter what form it came as.

All Death wanted was to consume whatever it could take.

He knows he can't stop Death, so he doesn't try.

Just so long as it wasn't _his _family it consumed.

* * *

**Note:** It's written for James, but you can put in whoever you want instead.


	15. Merlin!

**Title:** Merlin!  
**Summary:** _'I open at the close.'_  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for the Harry Potter characters or the story that inspired this fanfiction.

* * *

_'I open at the close.'_

Hm... Opens at the close...

First touch...

My mouth...

So here it goes I guess...

"Harry! What are you --"

"Harry! Hermione what happened?"

"I don't know! He just put the Snitch in his mouth and started turning blue!"

"He's _choking_!"

"Oh my Merlin's baggy left shoelace!"

"...Wait, what?"

* * *

**Note:** ...yeah, I did it. It was probably funnier in my head, but I really like Hermione's lines about Merlin. (I could not stop laughing in Deathly Hallows when she kept saying them).


	16. Lycanthropy

**Title:** Lycanthropy

**Summary: **What could one man do?

**Warning:** Slight language.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or its ideas or characters.

* * *

_"You'll regret this Lupin."_

But what could one man do?

_"You forget what _I_ can do."_

Yes, the lycanthropy in him. The werewolf. The beast.

_"If I were you, I'd watch your little one."_

The monster.

_"You know how much I love young flesh."_

The _bastard_.

_"Oh, you'll regret this Lupin. And you're child will suffer. He will hate you for it. If he survives."_

But no, he had the precautions set. The defenses and warnings were there.

_"Just wait Lupin, just wait."_

"_DADDY_!" a shrill scream pierced the night air and fear clutched his heart.

This was his fault.

* * *

**Note:** Well...a bit of angst for those of you who need it. The italics where Fenrir was talking was a past conversation in case you didn't pick up on that... (This is Remus being bitten, not Teddy or any other unknown Lupin child for that matter, just in case you couldn't tell.)


	17. Keeper

**Title:** Keeper  
**Summary:** Lavender and Patil question Hermione's choice of Quidditch players.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** This is not a profit-making fiction and I do not own anything relating to the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"Really Hermione, you really must _love _Quidditch players."

"Will you please leave me alone Lavender?"

"Hermione, please. You're dating Ron now aren't you?"

"Yes Patil."

"So...?"

"...?"

"So, there was Krum, and McLaggen -- though he wasn't much of a boyfriend was he?"

"I only used McLaggen to get back at Ron. For dating _you_."

"All water under the bridge now Hermione. Anyway, you had your pick of two good looking Quidditch players..."

"Have I?"

"Of course! Ron and Harry!"

"Ah."

"Hermione! You did _not _go all seven years without wanting at least both of them at some point!"

"Well Harry was always rather... more of a brother."

"...Sure."

"Really! He was!"

"Hermione, Harry is rather smarter --"

"Not by much."

"-- More well known --"

"I'm not _shallow _Patil."

"-- Less oblivious--"

"I beg to differ."

"-- And actually a rather better Quidditch player."

"I wouldn't know."

"Of course..."

"What _now_?"

"We can see why you've chosen Ron..."

"I'm sure."

"Yes...he _is _a Keeper..."

"You're never going to let me study are you?"

* * *

**Note:** It's all entirely dialogue. I assume you can just decide whether it's Lavender or Patil speaking. It shouldn't matter too much really. Ron's a keeper though. :)


	18. Jars

**Title:** Jars  
**Summary:** Lily needs help but is reluctant to disturb a sleeping James.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of purely fictional ideals based around the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

  


"James?"

"Errnoff."

"I know you're asleep but Dumbledore advised us to use as little magic as possible under the Fillius Charm and I need a favor."

"Arnnugg."

"Can you please open this jar for me?"

James' arm swung up, zombie-like, and without moving an inch on the couch, grabbed the jar from Lily and flung it across the room.

"There," he yawned, eyes shut the whole time.

Lily looked from her sleeping husband to the puddle of baby food and broken glass against the far wall.

"Thanks," she said casually. "But I don't think Harry will eat it now."

* * *

**Note:** Haha, just a little fun with Lily and James in hiding.


	19. Initiation

**Title:** Initiation.  
**Summary:** Sirius wants to be treated as if he were their own son.  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not take credit for coming up with the idea of the characters of this fanfiction.

* * *

"And I want you to treat me like you would James," Sirius told them firmly. Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at each other then back at him.

"You sure you want that?" Mr. Potter asked pointedly, nudging his head ever so slightly at his wife. Sirius grinned widely and nodded his head vigorously. He had always wanted a proper mother.

"Of course we will dear," promised Mrs. Potter almost tearfully. She hugged him tightly then held him at arms length without a pause. "Sirius, you should really cut your hair--"

Mr. Potter groaned and shook his head at Sirius.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into," he said over his shoulder when he began walking away. James sniggered from the stairs and Sirius paled.

"-- so unkempt, honestly! Just let me cut it for you dear, just an inch or too..."

James had great pleasure in retelling the story of Sirius' 'initiation' into the Potter family to anyone who would listen. Luckily, Sirius managed to burn the pictures.

* * *

**Note:** Doesn't Mrs. Potter just remind you of Mrs. Weasley? I didn't realize I wrote it like that until now.


	20. Boredom

**Title:** Blanket Monster  
**Summary: **Boredom with a big family is never really boredom.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I don't gain profit or call the Harry Potter series as my own. Don't sue me.

* * *

Bill eyed the quilted blanket with question. Didn't that belong in the clos --

"RAAH!!"

The lumps that he assumed to be furniture or toys moved suddenly, causing him to eye it with alarm. When the loud cry -- the "RAAH!!" -- sounded, his eyes grew wide as several arms snaked out to grab at his feet and legs, pulling him under.

Accompanied by the cry -- "RAAH!!" -- was the proclaiming shout of, "Blanket Monster!"

When Bill opened his eyes, he found several of his siblings under, who were all looking very pleased and giddy with themselves.

Ginny was muffling her five-year-old giggles with her small hands plastered on her mouth. Ron was snickering to himself while the twins looked gleeful and accomplished and Charlie looked grinned.

Bill blinked at them for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Wha --?"

"You have been eaten by the Blanket Monster," Fred and George interrupted to explain. "Now, you are apart of the Blanket Monster and must do the same to however may pass by."

Bill crooked an eyebrow mentally accounting that everyone but Percy, and their parents were part of the 'Blanket Monster'.

Oh this will be interesting.

* * *

**Note:** I've always wanted to do this.


	21. Farewells

**Title:** Farewells**  
Summary: **"And don't get into trouble." "I promise."**  
Warnings:** None.**  
Rating:** K+**  
Disclaimer: **In no way, shape or form do I own or claim ownership of the fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling. Dont sue me.

* * *

"Have a good time."

"I will."

"Don't be nervous."  
"I'm not."

"Write every day."

"I'll try."

"Have fun."

"I will."

"Don't forget me."

"_Mum_!"

Ron rolled his eyes but let his mother envelop him in a hug.

"Just making sure you won't," she alleged with a smile.

"I won't Mum."

"Good. And don't get into trouble."

Ron rolled his eyes again, wondering how he could get in trouble at a boring old school, but beamed at her anyway.

"I promise."

* * *

**Note:** ...And then ten minutes later he meets Harry Potter...


	22. Fanmail

**Title:** Mail

**Summary:** Not only are they his mother's eyes, but they are _green _as well.

**Warning:** a gushing fan.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not have anything to do with the Harry Potter series except that I wrote this non-profit fanfiction for it.

* * *

_'...and your eyes! Oh my darling, how I love your beautiful eyes. Your eyes shine brighter then two fresh emeralds in the morning sun! They are as fresh as new grown grass! They are as bright as the night stars! They are as deep as the forest leaves! They are as clear as two pools of --'_

He crumpled the letter, wrinkling his nose in disgust and trying to control his gag reflex.

Harry was starting to miss the hate mail.

* * *

**Note:** Enjoy! :D


	23. Magic

**Title:** Magic  
**Summary: **"You know Lils, they say the _real _magic is love," he hinted once.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warning:** None except cheesy lines.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"You know Lils, they say the _real _magic is love," he hinted once.

She whirled around and looked him square in the eye.

His heart leaped.

She opened her mouth.

"Don't call me 'Lils'," she replied.

* * *

**Note: **You can imagine it either Lily you want, either Evans or Potter the Second. (though it was written intentionally for Evans)


	24. Mockery

**Title:** Mockery  
**Summary:** Sirius was never one to just take a punch without retaliation.  
**Warning:** Slight language. So slight, that you don't even notice it.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** In no way do I claim the Harry Potter character's as my own.

* * *

"FOUL WRETCHED WASTE OF PURITY! A COMPLETE DISASTER OF EVERYTHING YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE EVER TRIED TO INSTILL INTO YOU! YOU BRING FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND GHASTLY WEREWOLVES AND UNSIGHTLY BLOOD TRAITORS! YOU-"

"Now mother, if you want to see what's unsightly and ghastly, just look at your own portrait," he clipped back, leaning against the railing to the stairs and staring coolly at the portrait.

"HOW _DARE _YOU! I RAISED YOU AND CARED FOR YOU AND TRIED TO LEAD YOU INTO WHAT'S PROPER! BUT YOU TARNISH THE FAMILY NAME! YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN KIND! YOU-"

"What's tarnished is the family ideas mother," he interrupted once more. He vaguely waved his arm around him as he spoke again. "And so is this house."

"-AND YOUR FATHER AND I LOOKED LIKE FOOLS! YOU RUNAWAY AND EXPECT TO USE THIS HOUSE OF DIGNITY FOR YOUR OWN DISGUSTING SCHEMES AND PLOTS AGAINST THE DARK LORD!"

"And those schemes and plots would be a lot easier to plan if you'd shut your bloody mouth up once in a while," he said back calmly.

"YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS! I AM ASHAMED! I AM HORRIFIED! I AM-"

"Wearing a mustache," snickered Sirius, pointing his wand at the furious portrait.

"YOU-"

As she cursed and screamed, a 'ghastly werewolf' came hurrying down the stairs.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed. "Why haven't you closed your mother's portrait yet? You're not provoking her again are you?"

"Course not," Sirius grinned.

"Well then let's close--" Remus stopped short, staring in wonder at the drawn-on mustache and goatee that donned the dignified portrait of Walburga Black.

"She's not the only one that can cast permanent spells," Sirius called over his shoulder as he left for the kitchen.

* * *

**Note:** Okay, something has been bothering me lately and I think it's time I said something. I realize that I don't constantly and obessively remind people to review or subscribe in my author notes like other author's do, but I do still want you to. I figure it's pretty obvious that any author would want you to review/sub and receive feedback on their story or passage, good or bad. So please, I appreciate those of you who have given me feedback, but I don't really see much of a variety of people who do it, it's mostly just two or three people. So review and/or subscribe, even if it's a flame. Thank you in advance. :)


	25. GirlTalk

**Title:** Girl-Talk  
**Summary:** Some new things were never really meant to be done.  
**Warning:** none.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** In no way do I profit from or own the Harry Potter series or much anything that relates to it.

* * *

Ginny stared at Hermione.

Hermione stared at Luna.

Luna hummed and plucked at the mother-made quilt on the bed.

Hermione broke the silence first.

"Does anyone really know how to do this girl talk thing anyway?"

"I don't really have many friends." Luna said absently.

"I have too many brothers," Ginny shrugged.

"And I hang out with two dimwitted boys," Hermione sighed. She stood and smooth her skirt. "Guess this whole 'girl-talk bonding' thing is working out so well."

Outside, the Extendable Ears were pulled upward as the boys above cursed.

* * *

**Note:** I figured Ginny would have some other girlfriends but she was also the tough, independent sort. Luna and Hermione are self explainable, which leads us to the three main girls after the fifth book that really aren't much for girl things.


	26. Excuses

**Title: **Excuses**  
Summary:** Seems Severus is making up excuses...**  
Warning: **None.**  
Rating: **K+**  
Disclaimer: **Though I wrote this myself, I in no way claim profit or ownership of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"It's true Professor!"

"Honestly Snape! I expect this behavior least from you!"

"But Professor! I'm not lying!"

McGonagall fixed him with a hard stare.

"Of all the excuses Mr. Snape, I simply cannot believe you would --"

"But Professor!"

"Honestly! You expect me to believe that a _dog ate you homework _Snape? Twenty points from Slytherin!"

Somewhere behind the office door, a shaggy black dog snickered.

* * *

**Note: **Ha. You know Sirius would have done it sooner or later.


	27. Inbred

**Title:** Inbred**  
Summary:** Sirius finds the Black family tree a rather sensitive issue for him...**  
Rating:** K+**  
Warning: **None.**  
Disclaimer:** I wrote this (not for profit) but I don't own the ideas or characters of the Harry Potter series. Leave that to Rowling.

* * *

"Potter, you've got either some stupidity or courage to keep this whole Evan's thing up."

"Well I am a Gryffindor, _Black_."

"Alright, but still. Lily seems to, well, _hate _you mate."

"Nah, I think we'll be together. You know, my dad had to wait a while for my mum too."

"Ah, so it runs in the family does it?"

"Now look where they are."

"Sure mate, but see, Lily hates you."

"Well, how did _your_ parents meet?"

"...erm...ahem..."

"What was that? Didn't catch it with your coughing..."

"Okay, Okay! _Fine_! They met at a family reunion alright? Now leave me alone!"

"..."

"They're only second cousins! It's perfectly _okay _and _legal _if they're only second cousins!"

"...Sure."

"It's a pureblood family thing okay? It's just a stupid purity thing!"

"...Sure."

* * *

**Note:** Ha...well...James and Sirius are second cousins too, at least that's the rumor. Although another rumor has circulated that they aren't now. Really, all these pureblood ties give me a headache to try to figure out.


	28. Reporters

**Title: **Reporters  
**Summary:**He wouldn't be surprised if they all wet their pants they were so excited, of course, Harry Potter's last interview was with the Quibbler in his fifth year.**  
Warning: **None  
**Rating: **K+**  
Disclaimer:** I do not claim rights to the character of Harry Potter or those four words.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!"

"Harry Potter! Please!"

"Mr. Potter? A word, please?"

Harry turned; that one was new -- _Mr_. Potter?

Huh.

"A word Harry?"

The reporters jumbled around him grinned eagerly as he paused.

Harry watched them try to shove each other away, urging their cameras closer and pressed their quills to their parchment.

He grinned then and repeated their words, "A word?"

They nodded, looking like excited puppies who wanted a treat.

"How about four?"

He wouldn't be surprised if they all wet their pants they were so excited, of course, Harry Potter's last interview was with the Quibbler in his fifth year.

"Yes?"

"Go on!"

Harry beamed at them, looking over at them all as he spoke clearly and slowly, for this would be the last time he would talk to any reporter.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddball! Tweak!"

* * *

**Note: **Ah those four words. Back in the days when Dumbledore was odd and twinkling instead of manipulating and annoyingly cryptic. To be honest, I did not like the character development change of Dumbledore in the series. I assume this scene takes place a time after the war of course. Enjoy. (Eventually I'll be producing some more angstier drabbles.)


	29. Redemption

**Title:** Redeem**  
Summary:** Lucious has a question and manages to redeem himself.**  
Warning:** absurdity.**  
Rating:** K+**  
Disclaimer: **To be honest, everything mentioned here is copyrighted by someone other then me.

* * *

"H-Hey? Voldemort?" When there was no response, the Death Eater changed his words. 'I meant, erm, Dark Lord?"

A sigh. Then, "_Yes_, Lucious?"

"I was --erm-- just wondering --"

"No you may not redeem yourself in my eyes. Perhaps in the rest of the wizarding world, but never in _my _eyes."

"N-No! I just wanted to know..."

"Out with it!"

Lucious snapped up and rushed through his question.

"I was just wondering where you got the suit you wore today...I thought I'd fancy to buy myself one...go with my cane you know..."

A flicker of a smile appeared on the Dark Lord's mouth, there may be a chance for Lucious to redeem himself after all.

* * *

**Note:** Just poking fun of the OotP movie, King's Cross scene when Harry 'sees' Voldemort in his 'pimp suit'. Honestly I would definately like to know _where _that came from and _who _decided to write it in. Sure, leave out the mirror, the ring, and Kreacher but let's put the Dark Lord in a fancy suit! _That'll _make it better! (Maybe they thought fangirls would swoon over him like they do at the other evil men who they find sexy: Lucious, Snape, etc)

**Extra Note:** You may or may not have been wondering where I've been for the past two-ish weeks. Well here's my story: One day during English class my teacher made us watch two early episodes of the hit TV series Lost and compare those two episodes to Lord of the Flies. Well those two episodes got me interested enough to ask my best friend, who incidentally happens to be _obessesed _with Lost, if she could show me some other episodes. So, she spent an entire weekend at my house watching half of season one with me and I finished season one and two on youtube. Now we're halfway through season three because somewhere between the plane crashing and the survivors gathering together, I basically became obessed with it too. So right now I'll be a tad busy watching the rest of Lost, which is half of season three and the entirety of season four. I suspect this will all be done within a week or so, two weeks at the _latest_. That's a promise because youtube is my best friend right now and is what I've been watching it on this entire time, except season three which I _have _to watch with my friend because she wants to "see my reactions" or something. Right, so there's my excuse, my story, my alibi, whichever you prefer. I'm watching Lost. Gah. (My favorite character is Charlie by the way). I don't know if I'll be writing fanfictions for Lost too, I might write a few drabbles but I don't think so as of yet. I probably will start when I finish season four though. Season five is coming back up in January or so. Haha. Anyway, I thought I'd just tell you guys so you didn't think I was on hiatus or quitting or something. I'm not and this is just a little drabble ficlet to keep you guys occupied for a day or two because I need to type up some more drabbles and format them, which I can't do tomorrow. So yeah. Right. That's basically it. Don't give up on me please, I'm coming back, promise. (This extra note was **_wayyyy_** long.)


	30. Laughter

**Title: **Laughter  
**Summary: **She threw her head back and laughed brilliantly, not at all like her throaty frog voice, but a lighter, easier sound. **  
Warning: **None  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer:** In no way, shape, or form do I claim ownership of the Harry Potter series or gain profit from this fanfiction.

--

She threw her head back and laughed brilliantly, not at all like her throaty frog voice, but a lighter, easier sound.

He grinned at her as he watched her wide mouth pull back at its corners in mirth and her pink clothes heave with her body in laughter.

When she finished, she resumed her usual prim position but with a pinkness of joy tinted on her cheeks and hinted at her lips.

"What?" she asked curiously, traces of chuckling still in her voice.

"Nothing," Fudge shook his head, amused. "It's just that…I never knew…"

"What is it?" Dolores probed him on. He blushed a bit but continued anyway.

"It's just that, laughter suits you," he said.

And she blushed pinker than her cardigan.

--

**Note: **Yeah I know, I don't like Umbridge either. She really irriated me, but I'm a fair person and I think everyone needs a chance to show their brighter side. On another note, I'm basically back from my little Lost escapade. You see, halfway through season three, I got grounded. So I can't go to my friend's house to watch the rest of season three, which means I can't go on youtube to watch season four, which means I'm basically stuck. So Lost is taking a break right now, and I'll be back to updating this for good. Thanks for being patient and for sticking by me guys. :)


	31. Lines

**Titles:** Lines  
**Summary: **The Weasley twins weren't the only ones who crossed the lines.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** No money is made, no ownership is claimed.

* * *

"They're crossing the line you know."

Minvera looked up, her eyes tired.

"I'm aware. But who will stop them in this time? With _her _in charge..."

"The rules are still the same Minvera. What will we do?"

She gazed into the fire, weary and sad.

"Nothing. Let them do as they please. Let them run her out. Let her see she does not belong here."

"You're letting two seventh years do the deed?"

She smiled, eyes twinkling in fondness.

"They are the Weasley twins, they'll do it either way, and have pleasure doing it. Who's going to stop them? Who _wants_ to?"

_'BANG!'_

"And it has begun."

* * *

**Note:** You can imagine the second speaker as you like, but the rest is obvious, isn't it? I rather feel that all the professors crossed lines when they started allowing the school to go to pieces, just because of Umbridge. Yes, everyone crossed lines without Dumbledore around...


	32. Oblivion

**Title:** Oblivion  
**Summary:** "I'd love to get married you know."  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** only a man's own silly oblivion  
**Disclaimer:** Of course I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter series.

* * *

She was tired of waiting and started dropping hints.

Not heavy enough it appeared.

"I'd love to get married you know," She told him dreamily once.

He only blinked at her rather stupidly, an indignant look of angry confusion plastered on his face.

"To _who _Gin?"

It was a wonder she that she ever _did _manage to marry him.

* * *

**Note:** Imagine her fiancee as you like, but of course I imagined Harry. I'm sure Draco couldn't be that oblivious. Perhaps Neville or Colin, but I'm just throwing out ideas here, you can have her marry anyone you want.


	33. Legacies

**Title: **Legacies  
**Summary: **It seems the next new batch of first years have come around, some more famous then others.  
**Warning: **None.  
**Rating:** K+**  
Disclaimer: **I do not profit from this fanfiction or the characters mentioned, they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that _Harry Potter's_ kid?"

"'Course it is! He has three of them didn't he?"

"Sure did, James is in my sister's year. She says he's real funny."

"'Course he is! Oi! Isn't that the Weasley kid?"

"Heh, which one?"

"Which do you think you git? The oldest! Ron and Hermione's kid?"

"Right, I was just joking you know. There's a lot of those Weasley kids."

"Ha, like Fred?"

"No, I was thinking more like Lucy."

"Right, whatever."

"Oi! Look at that! There's _Oliver Wood's _son!"

"No!"

"Yeah! It is!"

"Holy -- We got some great first years this year!"

"Man, he better be in Gryffindor, we can probably get him on the team!"

"Think he's got his dad's talent?"

"'Course he does! Oliver Wood...wow!"

"I can't believe _he _sent his kid _here_."

"'Course he did! He went here didn't he?"

"Well yeah but he's just so famous!"

"Yeah well maybe he wants Gryffindor to keep up our winning streak!"

"Ha! I hear that!"

"Heh, _Oliver Wood_!"

"Yeah mate."

"Think he's dad will come to the games?"

"Sure, especially if we win."

"'Course we will! Now, we'll just need to kick someone off the team. We don't know what position he plays but Finnigan is spendable and --"

"_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

**Note:** Come on, celebrities get old and besides, does anyone care as much about George Washington's kids as they do Britney Spears? I dont think so.


	34. Love Potion

**Title:** Love Potion  
**Summary:** "Can you teach me how to make a _love potion_?"  
**Warning:** seduction and an odd paring.  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** In no way to I claim or gain profit from the characters of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"P-Professor?" the fourth year he immediately recognized as one of the Patil twins was looking up at him shyly, batting her eyes more then necessary.

"Yes? What do you want?" Snape snapped, having had a particularly bad potion lesson just ten minutes ago.

"I was just wondering…" the twin suddenly dropped her timid voice and made it huskier. "If you would teach me something."

Severous raised an eyebrow both curiously and cautiously.

"Oh? With what?"

She stepped nearer to him, looking up seductively and licked her lips.

"Can you teach me how to make a _love potion_?"

Severous stared at her for a moment before shakily opening his mouth to speak.

"And what need do you have for a love potion, Miss Patil?"

She didn't answer and merely gazed at him lustfully.

Needless to say, all sorts of love were made that night.

* * *

**Note:** Yes, I know I'm absolutely disguisting. xD Sorry for being gone for so long, but I promise it won't happen again. :) Review?


	35. Expectations

**Title: **Expectations  
**Summary: **Expectations bore down on them with the legacies of their parents hanging over their heads.  
**Warning: **None.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer:** I don't get profit for this.

* * *

"Your father was always so _brave_."

"Your mother was the _brightest_ witch in her day."

"Your father died a _hero_."

"Your mother always had a _fire_ in her."

"Your father was always _excellent_ at Quidditch."

"Your mother made men _swoon_ at her feet."

"Your father was _loyal_."

"Your mother was _kind_."

"Your father was _quick_."

"Your mother was a _delight_."

And as expectations bore down upon them, the alleged 'Next Generation' pushed them back and yelled,

"I am _not_ my father!"

"I am _not_ my mother!"

* * *

**Note:** From what I can tell, all the kids born after the war, such as Teddy, James, Albus Sev, etc, have all been considered the Next Generation. I suspect the pressure of having parents like Harry or Hermione or whatever, much be pretty irritating. Therefore, I wrote this. :)


	36. More

**Title: **More  
**Summary: **It was more then just a rivalry or any competition.**  
Warning: **boy/boy pairing, possible sex if you see it that way.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **I do not claim rights to the Harry Potter series.

* * *

It was his pale skin against his golden tan.

His platinum hair against his lightly brown.

His demanding voice against his sultry accent.

His smooth lips against his chapped ones.

It was more then just a simple house rivalry, it was a passion.

"You're suppose to be a Quidditch player, Malfoy," he brought up once, always the one to make a metaphor comparing the sport. "Why aren't you tan?"

"You've lived in Britain for years, Wood, he'd reply back, pressing into him in response. "Why don't you lose the accent?"

"Because you love to hear it call your name," whispered Oliver in a hot breath before leaving wet kisses against Draco's neck.

It was more then just a rivalry or any competition.

So much more.

* * *

**Note: **I love the unconventional couples that you don't usually see in fanfictions. This one was surprisingly easy to write.


	37. Unmistakable

**Title:** Unmistakable  
**Summary: **It was pretty obvious when they got together,  
**Warning: **Nothing life scarring.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

It was a bit obvious when they got together.

Everyone learned to ignore their public fights and the shouts from the pair quickly turned to background noise that was simply part of Hogwarts life, just like Peeves or the staircase step that disappeared. So when the fights began to lesson and then stopped altogether, everyone noticed the change in atmosphere.

The loud insults and curses vanished.

The disputes that usually started mornings at the Gryffindor table stopped.

The dirty looks shot at each other ceased.

But most importantly, James Potter did not ask Lily to date him anymore.

No one bothered to come up with any other conclusion then the simple fact that they were finally together. There was no conversation on whether or not they had lost their minds or given up on childish grudges, but instead the idea that they were finally shagging was widely accepted and that was that.

Not to mention the morning when Lily not-so-quietly snuck out of the boys dormitory wearing only a Quidditch jersey with the word 'Potter' printed on the back in bold yellow letters.

That just made it _painfully_ obvious.

* * *

**Note: **Heh. I rather liked this one. Review?


	38. Defy

**Title: **Defy  
**Summary: **His mind pushed back everything that told him not to do what he was doing. **  
Warning: **None.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"What are you doing?" she whispered, trying to fight for her self control but failing miserably at his lips on her neck.

Her bushy head fell back against the stone wall, eyes fluttering closed.

Her book-worn fingers laced through his slicked back, blond hair.

His talented mouth worked her throat hungrily.

His mind pushed back everything that told him not to do what he was doing.

"Finally doing what's not expected of me," he said.

* * *

**Note: **Draco and Hermione. Sorry I've been gone so long again, but there have been some big stuff happening over here in my world. Funerals were invovled as were many fights that included my parents and my friends. Ah, well, I'm back now though I can't promise when the next update will be (I'm slowly devolving into the world of Justice League and Teen Titans like the nerd I am) but I assure you there will be one. Hopefully before New Years, yeah? Anyway, thank you once again to my faithful and loyal reviewers and readers, you have no idea how much it means to me. :)


	39. Dancing

**Title: **Dancing  
**Summary: **None.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **Sigh. In no way, shape, or form do I own the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

"Sev."

"One, two, three…"

"Se-ev."

"One, two, three….one, two, three…"

"_Sev_!"

"Shush Lily! I'm counting!"

She pulled his chin up from where it was pointing downward, concentrating on his feet, and smiled gently.

"I'd much rather you step on my toes and _enjoy_ the dance then you being light on your feet and missing it."

* * *

**Note: **Just a sweet little moment between Lily and Snape. Enjoy, enjoy. Review? :)


	40. Driving

**Title: **Driving  
**Summary: **Hermione has some doubts about Ron's driving skills.  
**Warning: **Hm, let's see, like one curse word.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"You're the one that said I need to get this license thing in the first place," Ron reminded his wife. He gave her a measured look. "And stop shaking."

"I'm just…concerned," Hermione said, despite the fact she had already checked her seat belt five times since they got into the car and they haven't even moved yet. "It's your first time driving since you got your license and I still have my doubts about you Confounding the instructor…"

"Hermione," Ron revved the engine and grinned. "Don't you trust me?"

"Just so you know," Hermione checked her seatbelt for the sixth time and put a shield charm over the car. "If you kill me, I'm coming back to haunt your arse."

* * *

**Note:** Hurray for the fortieth chapter? Review? :)


	41. Consequences

**Title: **Consequences  
**Summary: **"When your mother finds out we've just eloped without telling her..."  
**Warning: **implied sex.  
**Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own or gain profit from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"Ahh," George laid his head back against the hotel pillow and smiled. "This is bliss."

Angelina pressed herself closer to his side, beaming up at him as she did so.

"Are you just saying that because of the sex or because you're married to me now?" she teased him.

"Both," he grinned as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Though I wouldn't object to more sex."

"I don't think so George," she pulled away from him unexpectedly and began putting a robe on.

His face fell like a five-year-old discovering he only got socks for Christmas.

"But why?" he whined and leaned over to tug at the hem of her robe.

Angelina smiled and tossed him his boxers.

"Because we just eloped," she reminded him.

"So?"

"So are you aware of who your mother is?"

"What does it matter who my mother is?" George gave her a confused look and ignored the pair of boxers.

"Because when your mother finds out we've eloped without telling her, she's going to—"

_BAM!_

The hotel room door flew open with a loud bang and the ferocious figure of Molly Weasley filled the doorway.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" she shrieked. "YOU CALL _ELOPING_ A _MARRIAGE_?!"

Angelina shook her head as her new husband squeaked and hid under the covers as his mother stormed into the room, looking as if she were going to make Angelina a new widow.

* * *

**Note: **So there you go, a nice little George and Angelina moment. I suppose Mrs. Weasley would be quite angry she didn't get to plan the marriage and all, but that whole cermony thing doesn't exactly seem George's style. Enjoy.


	42. Definition

**Title: **Definition  
**Summary: **He watched love walk out the door.  
**Warning: **(none)  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series or its characters.

* * *

"_Why do you say that Sirius?" she asked him one day. They were laying in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, a blanket underneath them and the starry sky above._

"_Say what, love?" he murmured to her, enjoying the clear night air and the feeling of her wrapped in his arms._

"_That," she was sleepy and he could tell so he snuggled her closer. "Why do you call me 'love'?" _

"_Because Lily," he breathed in her ear and she smiled as if it were a lullaby. "You are my love. You are my definition of love."_

"_So, if anyone asked you to define love, you'd say 'Lily'?" she shifted her head slightly so she could grin up at him. He grinned back and kissed her nose. _

"_Exactly, love."_

_--_

"James has asked me to marry him," it was suppose to be happy news but her cheeks were still tear stained.

"Yeah, I know," of course he knew. He was there when James had decided it; when he bought the ring.

They avoided each other's eye.

"Sirius, what's your definition of love?" she sounded as if she was crying again and when he glanced at her, she silently was.

"What's yours?" he asked her quietly.

She gazed at him with watery eyes.

"Goodbye, Sirius."

And he watched love walk out the door.

* * *

**Note:** Ah, angst. I absolutely adore writing Sirius/Lily. I have no idea why but it's rather fun, and surprisingly easy. By the way, let's go with that their relationship was a secret, because that just makes the most sense.


	43. Draconis

**Title: **Draconis  
**Summary: **Her delicate arm reached out for the stars and it appeared as if the whole universe was at her fingertips.  
**Warning: **(none)  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters... or the star/constellation Draconis for that matter.

* * *

Her giggle was like soft music in the nighttime as she raised her arm straight up, fingers pointing out another constellation.

Her long pale hair tangled in the grass and her skin glowed in the moonlight.

He turned his head to watch her, an amused look on his features.

Her delicate arm reached out for the stars and it appeared as if the whole universe was at her fingertips.

"You know what that one is?" she asked him, her voice still traced with giggles.

"Draconis," he answered without having to look. "Draco, the dragon."

She turned her head to look at him, the cool grass tickling her cheek. Her smile was radiant.

"It's my favorite," she told him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Mine too."

* * *

**Note:** Ah, Narcissa and Lucious. They're fairly young here (obviously considering Draco isn't born yet) and pretty carefree by the looks of it. I don't know, but I just don't think that Narcissa (and maybe Lucious) are all that bad. By the end of the battle, they clearly didn't care who was winning, just as long as their son was safe. I thought it was very sweet, especially the bit with Narcissa and Harry after he supposedly 'died'. Yup, so that's what I have to say about it. Oh, and I really cannot spell Lucious' name at the moment and I don't really feel its vital for me to look up right this moment, so just live with that for now. Gah, I hate how my author notes tend to exceed lengths longer then my actual drabble. xD (P.S.: I have no idea if Draconis is the proper name for that constellation or star or whatever it is, so yeah, sorry about that.)


	44. Doom

**Title: **Doom (Alternately titled _Impending Doom_)  
**Summary:** "Do you ever get that feeling of impending doom?" she asked him.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

In the middle of the train ride, while Harry was out to the loo, Hermione suddenly turned to Ron with a queer look on her face.

"What?" he quickly racked his mind, trying to remember if he had done anything wrong.

"Do you ever get that feeling of impending doom?" she asked him randomly, making Ron stare at her.

"Only _everyday_," he answered after a moment. "We're kind of best friends with impending doom, don't you think?"

"I mean especially this year," Hermione continued thoughtfully, not really listening to him. "Hm."

"Hermione, it's our fourth year," Ron reminded her. "Voldemort's got to be tired of trying to kill off Harry by now. Besides, what could possibly happen?"

Hermione considered this for a moment before turning back to her book with a shrug.

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

**Note: **You'd be suprised how easily it is to write a Harry Potter fic around the prompt/general idea of impending doom. You'll probably be seeing a few more similar to this so bear with me on that, okay? Enjoy. :)


	45. React

**Title:** React  
**Summary:** Everyone in turn breaks down and cries, from Bill to Ginny, everyone does. Everyone except George.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** none  
**Disclaimer:** Of course I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter series.

* * *

None of them see him mourn properly. Oh sure, they see the pain in his eyes and the weariness of his face, they see how tired he is and agonized by his twin's death, but they never see him really _react_.

It's strange, really. How everyone in turn breaks down and cries, from Bill to Ginny, everyone does. Everyone except George. No one sees him cry, or even hears him when he does it in the darkness of his room. When they all try to offer words of comfort and support to him, they almost always end up in tears with _him_ comforting _them_.

They all assume he's either holding it all in and will burst on his own time, or that it hadn't settled in just yet.

Both theories are wrong.

No one sees George cry. And certainly, no one sees all the broken mirrors in his room at the Burrow and the flat in Diagon Alley. No one sees him sleeping in a bed that is not his, or wearing clothes that while are identical to his own, still smell of someone else. No one sees it when George writes letters and sends them off with an owl, only to have them come back the next day, the owl lost as to how to give a letter to someone who is dead. No one sees George react. No one sees George mourn, No one sees George, truly in the first weeks after the death.

So he helps them, instead of vice-versa, cope with the death of his own twin, and pretends like it doesn't bother him as much as it does.

And no one knows.

No one sees.

No one.

But George, and only George.

(Because George is all that's left)

* * *

**Note: **Depressing, I know. This is was generally how I reacted when my best friend died a few months back.


End file.
